Neon Genesis Evangelation "his war torn eyes"
by Spyboy01
Summary: a story I uploaded a few years ago but then took off, basic premsis a new pilot is found and taken to NERV yada yada yada
1. Default Chapter

Neon Genesis Evangelation  
  
"His war torn eyes"  
  
Ch1  
  
By  
  
Pierce A.  
  
Stage 1  
  
"Adrean Reveria"  
  
Prologue  
  
A nation a war  
  
In the year 2008 twelve years after the second impact the state formally know as Texas broke off from the United States after years of neglect by the government. Soon a new republic was formed between Mexico and Texas, The Texas Mexico Republic (TMR) helping each other after the unfaithful event. Soon scientists find out that Texas and Mexico have the world's largest Natural gas supply. The United States demands that Mexico gives Texas back to the United States including their resources. The Texas Mexico Republic refuses the U.S demands; soon other states in the U.S begin to talk about breaking away. Soon after the United States hears of the possible break away they formally declares war on the TMR starting the "Resource wars" in 2010. The united starts launched an unprovoked attack on the cities of Odessa, Wichita Falls. Texarkana and Beaumont, taking almost half of the county in two years. The TMAC is now holding off the attackers slowly advancing up the war torn county of Texas in hopes of victory.  
  
  
  
Tokyo-3  
  
Japan, Nerv HQ  
  
Misato walked into Dr. Ritsuko's office to see her desk full of folders and scattered papers, Misato was twenty-nine with dark long hair with dark brown eyes wearing red leather jacket with her black shirt and red mini- skirt. "How do you ever keep this place organized?" Misato said walking into the room. Ritsuko pushed away a large stack of folders letting them fall to the floor, Ritsuko gave a heavy sigh as she saw the papers fly every where. "Well it is not as bad as your room now is it? By the way the Marduk Agency has found the third child," Ritsuko said. Dr. Ritsuko was thirty with dirty blond hair and brown eyes wearing her blue top and black skirt with her lab coat. "So who is the lucky kid now?" Misato said as Ritsuko grabbed a file marked Top Secret. "His name is Adrean Reveria, 14 an he is with the Texas Mexico army core, works in the artillery gunnery under the command of a sergeant. Adrean's file says that he is a war orphan parents killed and his only sister resides in the capital Mexico City," Ritsuko said as she handed Misato the file. "Let me guess I am taking a trip to the TMR?" Misato said as she began to look over the file. "Have fun an make sure to pack your traveling clothes," Ritsuko said with as slight grin as Misato gave an angry look back at Ritsuko.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shopping District  
  
"Shinji hurry up already there is a sale going on in this store," Asuka yelled as Shinji walked towards her carrying five shopping bags in his hands. Asuka pushed back her long golden red hair as she pulled her sunglasses down revealing her blues eyes, Asuka was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a tucked in yellow shirt saying "Girls Rock". "Um Asuka, Misato gave you that credit card for emergencies only not to go on a shopping spree," Shinji said when suddenly his cell phone rang. "So what the UN and Nerv are fitting the bill so why not," Asuka said as he went into the store. Shinji fumbled the bags around finally grabbing the cell phone in his shorts pocket, Shinji's had dark black hair an dark brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt an a pair of blue jeans. "Yea um hello?" Shinji said as he saw a small bench to set down on. "Hey Shinji is Misato where are you at?" Misato said over the phone. "Shopping mall their having a big sale an guess who just had to buy things?" Shinji said as Asuka came out of the store holding another bag. "Tell Asuka that I am going out of town for a few days, Nerv is sending me to the TMR to retrieve a newly found pilot, there is food in the fridge an make sure to keep Toji and Kensuke out of my room please," Misato said as the phone hanged up.  
  
Texas Mexico Republic  
  
Imperial, TMR  
  
Artillery squad "Desert Eagles"  
  
Two days later  
  
Adrean sat in a bunker with another soldier sound asleep across from him holding his handgun in one hand a picture in the other. Adrean was wearing desert camo army pants with an army green t-shirt with combat boots around his waist was a small utility belt holding a pair of gloves a handgun a clip holster. Adrean brushed his short dark brown hair away from his sweaty tanned brow with his handgun as he looked down at the picture. "I couldn't protect you," Adrean said to him self as he put the gun up to his head when suddenly a small clock alarm went off in the bunker. Adrean quickly holstered his handgun and turned the alarm off, "Josh get up its time ok," Adrean said as he shook the other solider awake. "Man time already why can't the damm marines launch an evening attack?" Josh said as he pulled out his camo helmet. Josh was the same age as Adrean with dirty blond hair and full army fatigues on, "Well time to go sling some lead at them," Josh said as Adrean put on his gloves an put the picture inside of his army helmet as Josh opened up the bunker door to the small stair case. Adrean walked up the stairs an looked about the land scape seeing six other bunkers like his spread around the area, thirty feet in front of them where the artillery guns covered with camo mesh. "Come on men lets show those damm U.S assholes what where made of load them up set your trajectory we fire in three!" The sergeant yelled out as he came out of his central bunker. "So what shall we put on the shell today Adrean, eagles revenge? Or the common but still good Death from above?" Josh said as Adrean went over to the sighting mechanism. "How about May's revenge?" Adrean said as he flipped down the computer panel and began to punch in the coordinates. "Man I just don't get you, she is gone ok you need to get over it alright," Josh said as he loaded the shell into the chamber an locked it in. "Artillery three ready!" Adrean yelled out towards the Sergeant as the barrel moved up. Down the line everyone began to yell out ready as the Sergeant held up a red flag, after the last man yelled out the Sergeant looked at his watch then dropped the flag. All down the ling began to fire off the shells, "Rot in hell you sons of a bitches!" Josh yelled out as he pulled the cord on the trigger sending off the shell. "Reload!" Adrean yelled out as Josh ejected the shell and loaded in another. After a steady five minute barrage of firing Adrean an Josh picked up their binoculars looking out towards the large field, twenty miles away their where several explosions of light kicking up dust high into the air. After the explosions they're where several more booms, "Gentleman back to your bunkers prepare for enemy reprisal!" The sergeant yelled out. "Oh shit!" Adrean yelled out as Josh began to run back to the bunker, "Oh man look," Josh said as Adrean ran towards him pointing to the road. Adrean looked over to see a jeep stop short of the first bunker, "Aw hell hey get down! "Adrean yelled as he ran towards the jeep as the screaming sounds of the shells where heard overhead.  
  
Misato looked at all the men running towards the bunkers, as a loud screaming noise was overhead, "Get down dammet!" Adrean yelled out as the jeep stopped short of the first bunker. "Huh what the?" the driver said as Adrean came around to the passenger side and pulled Misato out by her jacket, they tumbled to the ground as a shell destroyed the jeep. Misato and Adrean tumbled to the ground landing in a dry ditch as more shells landed all around leaving craters in their wake. Misato slightly looked up at the on going barrage, "Hey lady are you nuts I said get down!" Adrean said as he jumped on top of Misato as another shell landed close throwing dirt and mud on them. Adrean a Misato stayed on the ground for a minute as the sergeant sounded the all clear, Misato pushed Adrean off of her and dusted her self off. "AGGG! Just look at my dress you nimrod what the hell was will all the explosions!" Misato yelled at Adrean. Adrean looked at Misato and saw the captain bars, "Oh sorry sir no…no I mean ma'am!" Adrean said as he saluted. "AGGGGGG someone! Help agggg! My legs my fucking legs!" Someone shouted out from the wrecked jeep. Josh ran over to the jeep and yelled back to the sergeant, "Its Anderson sir! He needs a medic!". Adrean ran past Misato an to the wrecked jeep as Josh held Anderson's hand, "Hold on man hold on!" Josh yelled as Misato followed Adrean, "Oh god," Misato said as her eyes widened looking at only the reaming half of Anderson's body. Anderson gave out a slight moan as his head tilted to the side finally giving one last breath as he died, Misato's face suddenly went pale as she ran back to the small ditch throwing up.  
  
"So your leaving man?" Josh said as Adrean packed his belongings into a large duffle bag. "Yea for some odd reason the UN wants me," Adrean said as he slung his bag around his back and picked up his M-16 rifle from the corner of the bunker. "Guess this is so long then, hey I want to give you something first ok here you might need it one day," Josh said as he went over to a small shelf and pulled out a small handheld computer. "Hey man I cant take that you went to all that trouble to steal it last time we had leave," Adrean said as Josh put it in his hand. "Don't worry man I can always get another one. By the way it's a key card decoder it can get you into any room that need a key card to open it, how did you think I got into all those storage bunkers huh?" Josh said. "Well good bye my friend make sure not to get your self killed out there ok," Adrean said as he shook Joshes hand good bye. Adrean walked out of the bunker a to see Misato next to another jeep talking to the sergeant. "Sir Private Adrean Reveria reporting for dismissal sir," Adrean said as he saluted the Sergeant and stud at attention. "At ease Reveria officially as of now you are under the direction of the UN an Captain Katsuragi. Oh be half of the "Desert Eagles" I wish you the best of luck with your new assessment an always remember our motto, Eagles live forever!" The Sergeant said as he saluted Adrean and gave him a folded up flag. Adrean saluted the Sergeant an took the flag then turned to Misato as the Sergeant walked away, "Captain Katsuragi Private Adrean Reveria reporting for duty Ma'am," Adrean said as he saluted Misato. "Oh um at ease, hi I'm Misato its real nice to meet you Adrean thanks for earlier today. By the way where really not to formal so just call me by my first name ok," Misato said with a smile. "Oh um…. hello sorry for being so formal just don't know any other way to act. So why does the UN want me anyways?" Adrean asked as he loaded his duffle bag into the back of the jeep. "I will explain everything on our flight to Tokyo-3 ok lets get going, "Misato said as they got into the jeep.  
  
Nerv HQ  
  
Gendo's office  
  
"So Dr. Akagi do you want me to inform SEELE about your independent project "third stop"?" Gendo said as he adjusted his glasses. Gendo sat at his desk as he eyes Ritsuko, Gendo is forty-eight with short black hair a dark brown eyes wearing a black suit. "No I do not think the committee would be so supportive of it since it goes agents their major addenda," Dr. Akagi said as he placed a folder on Gendo's desk. "Yes that it does but it is only a back up plan should it become uncontroable, the new child we are receiving is he a possible candidate?" Gendo asked as he looked threw the folder. "Yes with the proper training he would be a very likely candidate along with Shinji if he shows the same skill as when EVA-01 went berserk," Dr. Akagi said as Gendo put the file down. "Yes it is when he gets here start the training if possible. Make sure to keep this quiet," Gendo said as he handed the file back to Akagi.  
  
C-133  
  
UN Jet transport  
  
Some where over the Pacific  
  
Adrean was changing in the small bathroom on board the plane as Misato pulled out several files an a computer, "So are you finally going to tell me why the UN wants me?" Adrean said as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of long blue jeans a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. "Yes I am have a seat please oh an here this is your new ID card and manual from Nerv," Misato said as Adrean sat down across from Misato an computer. "Nerv? Hey I heard of them before the UN's paramilitary research organization," Adrean said as he began to flip threw the manual. "Yes and No, what your about to see is classified top secret code red level security," Misato said as the computer screen flashed the red nerve symbol then a picture of Antarctica came up. "In the year 2000 a giant explosion melted the ice cap flooding the earth an causing chaos. Officially it was determined that a meteor slammed into the earth causing the disaster," Misato said as a screen showed the impact. "Let me guess unofficially something else happened?" Adrean said as he looked at the computer. "Yes an entity that we have code named an "Angle" self-destructed while an artic research team was trying to excavate it from the ice. Since then they have been attacking Tokyo-3 and the Nerve base trying to destroy the only things that can defend agents them. An EVA," Misato said as pictures of EVA-01 an EVA-02 showed on the computer screen. "What the hell is that? Goodnight it's as big as a building!" Adrean said in shock as he looked at the pictures. "This is the latest model EVA-05 proto-combat type the model you will be learning how to pilot against the Angels," Misato said as the picture came up on the computer. "You mean I can pilot one of those things?" Adrean said as he looked at Misato. "Yes you can that is why the UN an Nerv needs you so what do you think?" Misato said as Adrean looked at the screen. "This is all a little much to take in all at once I really don't know what to say but, I am under the command of the UN an Nerv so I will do it I will pilot the EVA," Adrean said as he looked at the picture. "Ok don't think you're alone on this there are three other pilots as well two of them are even living with me in my apartment. Oh yea forgot I hope you didn't mind but I got you an apartment next to mine to live in," Misato said as she closed the computer. "Oh thanks sorry but, I just need some time to think about all this," Adrean said as he unstapled himself from his seat and went to the small bunks.  
  
  
  
"I have a purpose in life again May a new chance to make things right, to do some good for a change," Adrean thought as he lay awake in the small cot looking at a picture in his hand. Across from him was Misato sound asleep as the jet engines gave out a soothing sound, "I just hope that I don't blow it," Adrean thought as a small alarm went off on the phone next to her cot. Misato rustled around in the small cot half asleep an half away, Her hand poked out from under her quilt as she picked up the small receiver, "Hello? Oh where almost there ok we will be ready thank you," Misato said as she hung up the phone a let out a big yawn. "Where here already?" Adrean said as he got out of the cot still in his cloths. Misato rolled over in her cot towards Adrean, "Yea where here hope you got plenty of sleep its early morning here an Dr. Akagi has already planed an exam for you an your first training exercise, hope your ready," Misato said as he sat up half way in the cot. "Misato do you think I can do this?" Adrean said as he sat on the side of the cot. "Yes Adrean you can do this don't worry. Can I ask you something who was that boy who was in the jeep with me?" Misato said as she sat on the side of her cot looking at Adrean. "David Anderson transferred to us five months ago he was a fount line grunt with his brother Andy. But on one day the stupid LT ordered a charge on a heavily defended hill, they charged up a David lost his brother after that he couldn't fight anymore a transferred to the artillery. Poor guy he was only fifteen year apart from his brother," Adrean said as Misato got a concerned look on her face. "That's that's so sad," Misato said in a low voice. "Well Misato the price of freedom is paid in lives it's a sad thing so say but it's the truth. I know that doesn't sound to good but, being in a war an seeing other people get killed it kinds of numbs your emotions about who you see get killed in a battle. I…I better get ready," Adrean said as he got up from the cot. "Adrean its ok to show your emotions to us…. you wont be alone in this," Misato said as Adrean looked back at her. "Thanks," Adrean said in a low voice as he grabbed his duffle bag.  
  
  
  
UN international Airport  
  
25mk north west of Tokyo-3  
  
Shinji was asleep in a chair with Asuka looking out onto the runway as the plane landed, the sun was just rising as the plane taxied to the terminal. Asuka walked over to Shinji and shook him away, "Hey Shinji their here wake up already," Asuka said as Shinji stirred awake. Shinji let out a yawn as he stud up as the terminal door opened up a Misato walked out, "Hi guys miss me?" Misato said as she hugged both Shinji and Asuka. "I did I had to beat down Toji and Kensuke to keep them from your room," Asuka said with a slight smile. "Did you miss me Misato? I saw that your room was still a mess like always, an what where you thinking about leaving these two alone for three days with your emergency card maxed out?" Ryoji said as he drove up in a small airport golf cart. Ryoji is thirty with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail wearing his usual jacket suit pad colored shirt with a tie, "What since when did you go into my room lately? Oh no did he? What about my credit card?!" Misato said as she looked at Shinji and Asuka. Shinji and Asuka both gave a nervous smile as Adrean came out of the terminal and to the side of Misato. "Misato what is going on?" Adrean asked as he adjusted his duffle bag strap on his shoulder. "Oh sorry um Shinji, Asuka meet Adrean Reveria our new EVA-05 proto type combat pilot," Misato said as Ryoji got off of the cart. "Nice to meet all of you," Adrean said as he shook Shinji's and Asuka's hands. "Nice to meet you to," Shinji said as Asuka looked at Adrean, "Well at least he is kind of cute unlike other people around here, Hi I am Asuka maybe since you where in the military we just might get along together," Asuka said as she grabbed Adrean by the neck an got him into a head lock giving him a noogie. "Hey stop that!" Adrean said as he put his right foot in front of Asuka's left foot tripping her then grabbing her arm swinging her around holding her arm around her back. "Hey hey let me go ok I was just kidding!" Asuka yelled as Adrean let go of her. "You half to forgive Asuka that is just her way of saying hello, hello I am Ryoji Kaji an agent for Nerv. I am an old colleague of Misato's I was sent here to take to HQ for your pliminary exams that's if you don't mind Misato," Ryoji said as Adrean shook his hand. Misato gave a slight angry look at Ryoji as Shinji tried to calm down Asuka from punching Adrean, "Well then Adrean I guess we will ketch up to you later ok I will go take your stuff to your new apartment ok see you later come on guys you will be late for school," Misato said as she walked past Ryoji. Asuka and Shinji followed Misato as she left, "So where are we going now?" Adrean asked as Ryoji got into the small cart.  
  
Nerv HQ  
  
Tokyo-3  
  
Ryoji's car went down the track as Adrean looked at the geofrount in amassment, "Wow a real geofrount never thought I would see one of these so is this where you keep the Eva's?" Adrean asked as the car reached the bottom of the track a Ryoji dove into the parking area. "Yes they are stored below in there holding tanks an we can deploy them anywhere in the city when an Angle might attack," Ryoji said as they walked towards the main entrance. They walked into the main hall where Dr. Akagi was waiting for them near the elevator, "So you must be the third child Adrean yes I am Doctor Ritsuko Akagi the head of project E here at Nerv," Ritsuko said as Adrean shook her hand. "Project E what is that?" Adrean asked as they entered the elevator a Ritsuko pushed the last floor button. "Project Evangelion the single sole hope for mankind now against the angels, have you been briefed on the new EVA-05 PCT? (Proto-combat type) "Yes I have Misato have me the basics over it I think about normal actions an the EVA executes them right?" Adrean says as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "In the most basic terms yes that is exactly what it does, the PCT is the first in its kind made for actual heavy combat purposes. Its modeled after EVA-01 but with a few changes I will show you that soon but we need you in your plug suit," Ritsuko said as they walked down the long hall an into the training room.  
  
Adrean sat in the mock cockpit of the EVA-05 in his black and yellow plug suit, Adrean's plug suit looked just like Shinji's except for the two black shoulder pads with the yellow numbers 04 on them. "Ok so just line up the sights with the target an pull the trigger on the control here right?" Adrean said as the mock Eva got into position. "Right just like that," Ritsuko said over the intercom. "Ritsuko look his in sink ratio is just right for operating this will work when he is placed in Eva-03 proto with more training he will be just as good as Asuka or even better. I can see why you chose him for "Third-stop" Maya Ibuki said as she looked on the screen. Maya Ibuki was twenty one with dark black hair an brown eyes wearing her NERV kaki colored uniform drinking a cup of coffee, "Yes I know he just might have an impact on the team," Ritsuko said as she looked at the Eva fire at the targets. "Ok Adrean that is enough for today lets go takes a look at what you will be actually piloting," Ritsuko said as the simulator powered down an Adrean got out of the plug.  
  
  
  
Stage 2  
  
"First Encounter"  
  
  
  
Cage 03  
  
The large freight elevator slowly went down with Ritsuko and Adrean standing in the center of it, "EVA-05 proto-combat type is one of a kind its an experimental model based on EVA-02 but with cetin modifications mainly is that the internal battery gives you thirty minutes instead of five like in the pervious models. You model also has both types of equipment M type and W type," Ritsuko said as the elevator stopped at the bottom and the doors opened up. "What does that mean?" Adrean said as they walked out of the elevator an to a large door with the words "EVA-05" written in black letters on the door. "It means that your model can work both in water and on land, not to mention the different styles of weapon's an ammo you can carry in the shoulder bays," Ritsuko said as she pulled down on a large lever opening the door an illuminating the lights on the EVA. The lights illuminated the metal green a yellow, its two green eyes looked forward at Adrean as if it had been waiting for him, "Wow," Adrean said as they walked up a small set of stairs to the plug entry hatch. Suddenly an alarm went off inside of the cage room "All personal man your battle stations an Angle has been sighted approaching the outer defense barrier, Dr. Akagi an Captain Katsuragi report to the command room immediately!" Some one said over the intercom system. "What its one of them? What do I do?" Adrean asked as Ritsuko ran down the stairs. "Get into the plug we might need to fight it already the other pilots are not here yet!" Ritsuko yelled out as she went up the elevator.  
  
Adrean looked at the plug shoot out an small hatch open up into the control seat, Adrean jumped into the seat as the hatch went down an locked into place. "Well I know your probly up their looking down at me so just help me out May because I am going to need it," Adrean said as the lights came on in the plug an the LCL fluid began to fill up the tube. "Man this stuff smells like blood I hate the smell of blood," Adrean thought as the fluid went over his head.  
  
Command Center  
  
"The angle is encountering the underwater mines now sir!" Maya said as the tactical map appeared in the middle of the room. Suddenly the screen on the right came on showing the angle slowly approaching the city, the angle had two massive arms with three claws on each hand its armored plated skin shined as its tall 40meter frame walked steadily towards the city with its cross style feet making impressions in the ground as it walked. "Zero effect sir!" Maya said as Misato and Ritsuko walked into the room. "Another one our defense grid is not even built up from the seventh angle we cant hold it off until Shinji an the other get here," Misato said as he looked at the screen. "What about Eva-05 the pilot has had some training this morning," Gendo said as he crossed his arms and turned towards Misato. "But sir he isn't ready yet just one day of training doesn't count him combat ready," Ritsuko said as Gendo turned towards her. "If you d remember Ms. Katsuragi that Shinji won his first battle with out any prior training now prepare to launch Eva-05," Gendo said as he turned back towards the screen. Misato let out a silent angry grunt as she went over the right screen where Adrean appeared in the Eva plug. "Adrean you are going up I know you only had a few hours of training but your going to haft to hold it off until Shinji an the other can get here," Misato said as Adrean looked in surprise. "Ok about how long do I need to hold this thing off for?" Adrean asked as Misato looked back on the tactical map. "About ten minuets where sending you with the same type of rifle a pistol you where using in the simulator this morning good luck ok," Misato said as Adrean's picture went down on the screen.  
  
  
  
Adrean sat in the command chair as he felt the tracks switch over a small warning light came on singling that they where about to launch him. "Here goes nothing," Adrean said as the Eva-05 shot up the tracks. Adrean was rattled around in chair felling the g forces push him down in the seat as it shot up the tracks suddenly coming to a stop in the city. Adrean opened his eyes to see the angle walking to the shore coming at him slowly, "Releasing final safety locks Eva-05 is free," Adrean said as he readied himself for battle.  
  
Asuka rolled down the window of the speeding mini-van looking at Eva-05 an the angle, "What are they insane! They're sending him out to fight their all crazy!" Asuka said as Shinji looked out the window next to her. "I hope he is going to be ok until we get there," Shinji said as the saw the Eva shoulder the pulse rifle.  
  
Eva-05 shouldered the pulse rifle as the angle approached, "Line up the target with the crosshairs an fire!" Adrean said as he pulled the trigger on the control stick sending a barrage of full auto fire at the angle. The bullets smacked all along the angles body exploding creating a large dust cloud, "Did I get it?" Adrean thought as the angle suddenly charged from the cloud of dust at Eva-05 with its left claw extended out. Adrean let out a short scream as eva-05 slide stepped behind a building as the angle dashed past leaving three long streaks in the buildings side. Eva-05 fired at the angle as it dashed to the left behind some building the bullets impacted along the buildings leaving holes in the sides of the armor. "Adrean watch your fire try not to damage the city!" Misato said over the radio as a small picture of her at the command center appeared in the left corner. "Hey I am trying the best I can ok!" Adrean said as the angle stopped as lined up again with eva-05. Eva-05 turned towards the angle a fired another barrage of bullets at the rushing angle only phasing it, the angle slammed its shoulder into the mid-section throwing eva-05 to the ground. Eva-05 slid to a stop on its back as the angle suddenly jumped into the air and came down with its claws pointed at Eva-05. Adrean quickly looked up at the angle coming down at him, "Oh shit!" Adrean said as Eva-05 swung the rifle around holding its side ways with both hands. The angles claws slammed into the rifle puncturing threw it coming close to eva-05's chest plate; Adrean struggled to keel the rifle up as the angle pushed down. "Get off of me!" Adrean yelled as the angel's claws came closer scraping on the surface of the armor. Suddenly the angle pushed harder its claw penetrating the armor, Adrean let out a yell as he felt a pain in his left chest.  
  
"Captain the angle is penetrating the left armored chest the pilot is feeling the effects of the damage his heart rate is increasing he might go into heart failure," Maya said as Misato slammed her fist down on the small table. "Dammet I knew we should not of let him go out their by him-self prepare to evac 05," Misato said as she helplessly watched Adrean grind his teeth in pain as the claw went deeper into the Eva's chest. "We cant evac the unit the tram is jammed in that area! The other pilots are on their way now," Maya said as Eva-00, 01 and 02 rose into the city.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji looked at Adrean on his screen riving in pain as he moved eva-01 towards him, "Hang on ok," Asuka said over the screams of pain. Eva-05 suddenly propped its knee up an threw the angle over it breaking its claw impaled in its left chest, eva-05 sat up from the ground as the angle landed behind it. Adrean groaned in pain when suddenly the angle got up behind eva-05, "Adrean look out!" Shinji yelled as the angle stabbed eva-05 in its umbilical cord outlet and threw it up against a building. Adrean let out one last long scream as he passed out slumped over in his control chair as the angle turned towards the other Eva's. "You bastard!" Shinji yelled out as Eva-01 fired at the angle, the bullets bounced off the angle as it created an AT-field around its body. "It's got an at field up we cant hurt it," Asuka said as they looked at the on coming angle.  
  
"Where where am I?" Adrean thought as he looked into black ness all around him. "Guess I got killed failed again just like I failed you," Adrean thought as a girls face suddenly appeared in front of him. The girl put her hand up to Adrean's face, "Adrean its all right you didn't fail me but you haft to go help them they need you," The girl said as Adrean reached out to touch her. "No don't don't leave me again please," Adrean said as he reached out to her more. "Adrean Adrean help me!" The girl said as something from behind grabbed her. "Not not again May not again!" Adrean yelled as red began to fill in all around him.  
  
"What the! Eva-05 is reactivating its power scale is off the chat the in sink ratios are all spar tic!" Maya yelled out as Misato looked at the main screen. "What is going on?" Misato said as she watched eva-05 spring up from the building. "So Ritsuko you have made a good choice," Gendo said silently to Ritsuko.  
  
"What the hell!?" Asuka said as Eva-05 rushed at the angle breaking threw the AT-field. "It's going berserk get out of its way!" Shinji said as eva- 01 a 02-retreated back to 00. Eva-05 grabbed the angels left arm ripping it off spilling its black and blue blood onto the ground. The angle howled in pain as Eva-05 pulled out its handgun from the left holding bay, the angle came around with its right arm when suddenly eva-05 grabbed it. Eva-05 tossed the angle high into the air as it aimed the handgun at the angle; suddenly the barrel of the gun began to emit a bright white light. "Get down its an AT-field blast!" Asuka said as Eva's took cover. Eva-05 pulled the trigger on the gun shooting the large energy blast to the angle in the air, the energy slammed into the chest of the angle exploding in a blinding white light. A thunder's boom shook everything in the city disintegrating the angle in the air an knocking eva-05 back, as the light cleared the angle was nothing more than dust as Adrean's plug lights came on with him still setting in the chair. Adrean was breathing heavily as he saw the light disappear, Adrean leaned his head back a passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stage 3  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo-3"  
  
  
  
"As you can see from the video he is the one that can stop the impact if properly trained," Gendo said to the Head SEELE chairman. "You will only train him as a precaution in case that we can not control it, do keep a eye on him we do not want to create a variable in our plan," The chair man said. "Yes sir," Gendo said as the chairman disappeared.  
  
"So this place is all mine?" Adrean said as he looked around the almost vacant apartment. "Yep all yours if you ever need anything where just next door, Shinji an Asuka put your stuff in your room hope you didn't mind," Misato said as Adrean opened the glass door to the balcony. "Misato I think…I think I am going to be ok, you know all my life I have been fighting a war even thou I didn't really care but now I found something to believe in Misato a reason for my life," Adrean said as Misato smiled at him an put her arm around him. "Well then Adrean welcome to Tokyo-3 your new home," Misato said as Adrean looked out onto the sea at the setting sun.  
  
  
  
End of part one of ten 


	2. Beginning of a new

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
"His war torn eyes"  
  
Ch 2  
  
"Beginning of a new"  
  
I had woken up early like I always do just laying their remembering what had happened in the past few days. My move from the TMR, Nerv the Eva's meeting everyone my brain hadn't quite put everything together yet but I always adjusted to my surroundings. I rolled over a faced the ceiling of my room still trying to put together what happened after I got knocked out in the Eva plug. They said that Asuka and Shinji destroyed it an it blew up but I keep getting this weird felling that something else happened. Whenever I try to think about it I keep getting this sad felling about her, I quickly pushed the memory out of my head as I got out of bed to get dressed.  
  
Misato's Apartment  
  
Asuka and Shinji sat at the small table eating their breakfast as Pen-Pen gulped down his fish. Misato walked out of the bathroom in her usual morning attire of a short tang top an her pair of boxers, Misato let out a big yawn as she said "Morning guys," Misato walked across to the refrigerator a pulled out a beer. "Morning Misato had to work late again?" Shinji said as he ate. "Yep man am I tired hey don't forget to take Adrean to school today ok I don't want him to miss it," Misato said as she began to walk back to her room. "Ack why do we haft to take him after he almost destroyed half of the city?" Asuka said as she walked slowly into her room. "Well he is new here Asuka remember when you first came to town?" Shinji said as Asuka poked her head out from her room. "Don't remind me ok," Asuka said as she disappeared back in to her room. Suddenly their was a knock at Shinji's door an Shinji opened the door to see Kensuke and Toji their. "Good morning Ikari," They both said in unison. "Hey do we get to meet the new pilot today?" Kensuke said as Toji pushed him to the side. "Please tell me its babe like Asuka from the States you know long bright blond hair blue eyes and a grate rack," Toji said as suddenly Adrean appeared behind them dressed in his school uniform an carrying his currier bag. "Um guys he is uh," Shinji said as Toji kept talking. "And she has an ass that wont quit," Toji said as Adrean tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?" Toji said as Adrean laid a right-handed punch across his face knocking Toji to the floor.  
  
SEELE meeting  
  
Gendo set in at his desk as the meeting started between the different members of the committee, "So your new pilot has the ability to use the AT field as an offensive weapon as well as penetrate the angels AT fields very interesting Ikari," The chairman said as he began to look over the battle footage. "Yes he can that is why Dr. Akagi and my self choose him to be apart of project third stop. We knew that Asuka could not take so much power that the proto-combat type produced," Gendo said as one of the members turned towards him. "An why did we go to such lengths to build it so that a rookie pilot would man it he can not fully use it yet?" The man said. "He is being trained he will learn how to use the proto-combat type I haft to say that is far much efficient than the full production models you are building now," Gendo said as the chairman gave an angry look. "We are not here to discuss the Eva's either you train that pilot to use his ability or we terminate him. Gendo we are running out of time do remember that, you're to retrieve the artifact from the first impact sight, an we are watching," The chairman said as they all disappeared.  
  
Shinji's school  
  
"Why did you haft to hit me so hard?" Toji said as he rubbed his jaw as Shinji, Adrean and Kensuke sat in their PE uniforms on the side of the track. "You thought I was a girl you nimrod you deserved it anyways I didn't hit you that hard," Adrean said as he looked at the burse on Toji's face. "Well you should be luckily Toji I think Adrean could have beaten you in a matter of seconds," Shinji said as Toji got into his face. "What your suppose to be defending me man!" Toji yelled as Kensuke aimed his camera at Adrean. "Come on man tell me some war stories I know you got a lot of them," Kensuke said as he zoomed in on Adrean's face. "None I am going to tell you thank you war is a very horrible thing ok that is all I am saying," Adrean said as he lightly pushed the camera away. "Jeese don't be like Rei over their it would be to much for us to have another one of her around," Kensuke said as Adrean looked at Rei setting by herself on one of the benches next to the track. "No I am not like her at all she's the only one here I cant really understand yet where she came from what's her past?" Adrean said as the coach yelled for them to get up. "Well Adrean I don't know much about you either an you don't know to much about us so what is so special about that?" Shinji said as Adrean turned towards him. "Nothing I guess just wondering why she never talks is all," Adrean said as they ran to the track. "Well hey wait as long as I have been here she has only talked to me once so don't stress over it," Shinji said as he tried to keep up with Adrean. The boys all ran around the track twice most of them out of breathe at the end only Adrean seemed to sweat a little. "No Shinji is just when your working on a team its always good to know who's fighting beside you is all. I mean you know Asuka an you have been here longer than me all I am is an outsider trying to fit in," Adrean said as he looked at Shinji.  
  
Nerv Base  
  
"An outsider what did he mean by that? I mean I kind of know Asuka but, not really well all I know is that she can be annoying at some times an other times I kind of like her, but why does he think he is an outsider?" Shinji thought as the elevator went down with Adrean, Asuka and Rei in it. "Wonder what where going to do today more tactical maneuvers? They never work on the battle field hey Adrean try not to crash into another building again," Asuka said with a small laugh. "Whatever," Adrean said as the elevator stopped a they got out. "Pilot Adrean I was told that you're to come with me to Dr. Ritsuko office," Rei said with her usual coldness. "Huh what for now more tests? I passed all of them," Adrean said as he turned towards Rei. "Ritsuko has another assignment for you at the moment are you coming or not?" Rei said as she started to walk down the hall. "Fine, man she is cold how do yall ever get along with her?" Adrean said as he walked after Rei. "Another assignment what are they being so special about him he can barely use his new Eva," Asuka said as she walked in front of Shinji. "Maybe that is why he is going with Rei maybe to learn more about the new Eva," Shinji said as they walked. "Don't know why he is getting all the attention," Asuka said in a huff as they saw Misato waiting at the simulator room door.  
  
"So um Rei how long have you been here?" Adrean said as he walked with Rei. "As long as I have know," Rei said in her cold tone. "Man she is weird I mean I hear that she was an albino but still her red eyes an that just cold personality why wont she just open up a little?" Adrean thought as he looked at Rei. Rei suddenly stopped an turned towards Adrean, "Why are you staring at me?" Rei asked as Adrean blinked once a looked at her. "Oh uh sorry just thinking kind of lost my self their," Adrean said with a slight smile. Rei just mealy turned around a continued to walk, "Hey wait up its just that I don't know that much about you is all an well you seem to know a lot about everyone else. An I just wanted to know about everyone see its just because I am a little bit of an outsider here is all, never mind just forget it," Adrean said as he continued to walk a little behind Rei. "Why is it that you feel that way?" Rei asked as we walked. "Well is just that its kind of hard to get to know people around here, I mean make friends. Do you have any friends Rei?" Adrean asked. Rei looked hesitant when she spoke, "My only friend is the Eva it's apart of me, I understand it," Rei said as they reached Ritsuko's office. "But Rei there is more to life than just Eva and Nerv you know, There are friends and…." Adrean said as he suddenly went quiet. Rei had a confused look on her face as she turned towards Adrean. "I must go back to the training room now," Rei said as she began to walk away. "Rei wait, you know maybe we could be friends got to know each other a little more. Maybe we can teach each other something," Adrean said as Rei continued to walk away. Rei suddenly stopped half way down the hall and said quietly, "Perhaps," as she walked away.  
  
Adrean entered Ritsuko's lab looking around to see another simulator in a single room with several tubes and receptors attached to it. "Um, Doctor Ritsuko?" Adrean said as suddenly she popped up from under a small table with several documents on it. "Oh sorry Adrean didn't hear you come in ready for a little back up training." Ritsuko said as she retrieved a plug suit from a locker behind her. "Back up training? Shouldn't I be with the others learning from them?" Adrean said as he took the plug suit from her hands. "Well, your connection to your Eva is a little off so this is a program that will help you to be better at moving around in it," Ritsuko said as she motion him to the other room with the simulator in it. Adrean quickly changed in to the plug suit fitting the head receptors and got inside of the simulator, the hatch closed down and the system started up. The screens suddenly flashed up an Adrean was looking out into a virtual landscape of the city, "Ok Adrean your simulation Eva is just like the one you pilot where fixing to start you off ok," Ritsuko said as the Eva moved forward. "Ok I am ready," Adrean said as a pulse rifle appeared in the hands of the Eva as it moved into a tactical stance. Suddenly a target appeared walking in the water slowly approaching the shore, Eva-05 ran between the buildings crouching behind one peeking over the corner firing destroying the target. Suddenly the Eva registered three targets approaching from the rear, "What no way now they can shoot?" Adrean thought as the Eva turned around a several blasts hit the building beside it. Another barrage of bullets came from the targets as the Eva ran across the city blinding firing back finally taking cover behind a building. "Ritsuko how is this going to help me I cant take on all of them," Adrean said as the Eva peeked out a fired at the targets as they to take cover. "These things how come they can move like that then angels I have seen in the videos don't move this way," Adrean said as the Eva fired at the buildings. "Huh shit where did they go?" Adrean thought as he darted the Eva towards another building when suddenly the Eva was hit. The damage control computer suddenly came up on the left screen showing damage to the outer armor layer of the left arm, "Stupid, stupid move," Adrean thought as suddenly another one of the targets appeared from behind an punched the back of the Eva into the ground. The screens went blank as the simulator powered down, "God dammet," Adrean muttered as Ritsuko's face appeared on the right screen. "Its ok if was only your first time we will run it again ok try not to make the same moves like you did the last time," Ritsuko said as the simulator powered back up.  
  
Training room 2  
  
"I wonder why Adrean is not going to train with us today?" Shinji said as the simulation ended and the small hatch opened up. Right across from Shinji's simulator Asuka got out brushing back her blond hair. "Why even bother we wont need him the text time we go into battle I heard that they are thinking about canning him from one of the lieutenant's. Oh well maybe they can use that hunk of scrap for someone better," Asuka said as they walked to the exit. "What why did they say that he just got here untrained a well we all know what happened when Adrean somehow charged the rifle with the A.T field," Shinji said as Asuka turned sharply towards him. "Remember what the commander said where not to talk about what happened," Asuka said looking around cautiously. "But it did happen you know how to explain it?" Shinji said as Misato came into the room. "Ok well that was good for today guys how about we go eat out tonight my treat lets bring Adrean along to," Misato said as Asuka looked at Shinji. "Why do we haft to bring him? Huh?" Asuka said with a frown crossing her arms. "Asuka I know you don't like working with him but he is on the same team ok you just haft to get use to it ok," Misato said as Asuka rushed off to the locker room brushing past her. "What has gotten into her?" Shinji asked as he looked at Misato. "Envy I guess she's no longer the new hot shot in town," Misato said.  
  
I took me a while to figure out they attack pattern two distracted me by firing keeping me pinned down while the other circled around back to attack, "Good shot," Ritsuko said as the simulator powered down and I got out changing back into my school cloths. "How long have I been in there?" I asked feeling my stomach cringe from hunger. "A little over five hours but your connection ratio went way up from the first time an you where able to defeat the opponents after a dozen or so try's," Ritsuko said looking over the data in her computer. "So what it was easy they all fought in the same pattern all I had to do was figure it out after a while," Adrean said as he started for the door. "How did you do that the Magi computer was changing them up ever different time," Ritsuko said as Adrean walked to the door. "Well maybe you should go check the programming or something I will see you tomorrow ok," Adrean said as he walked out of the room. Adrean walked into the elevator as he suddenly let out a heavy tired sigh a suddenly felt a pain in his head. "Grate time for a headache what is this from?" Adrean thought as suddenly the pain got intense. Adrean let out a little grunt of pain as the elevator suddenly started to go down towards the cage's, "Agg what..what is happening?" Adrean said as the pain intensified Adrean flopped around on the ground a few times until he finally passed out on the floor. The elevator stopped with Adrean on the ground a small amount of blood coming from his nose dribbled to the ground as someone picked him up a carried to eva-05.  
  
The elevators doors opened up with a slight ding as Shinji, Misato and Asuka came towards Adrean. Adrean shook his head feeling a bit groggy, "Hey Adrean where yea been we have been paging you for ten minuets," Misato said as they entered the elevator. "Uh, yea sorry must have gotten lost," Adrean said a bit confused as the doors shut a started to go up. "Ha, see haven't been here less than a week an don't even know your way around the base. I can see why all those shells you lobbed must have screwed up your brain," Asuka said as looked at Adrean. "Well at least I am not a loud mouthed bitch like you winning all the time about how great you are," Adrean said as Asuka balled up her fists. "What did you call me you little!" Asuka said as Misato stepped in-between them."Oh would you two just stop it already. Where going out to eat you want to come with us?" Misato said as they backed off from each other. "Sure I am kind of hungry my self trained a lot today skipped lunch. You think Rei would want to go to?" Adrean said as the elevator stopped. "Some how I doubt it she doesn't like to do much out side of school. She just kind of sticks to her self a lot," Shinji said as they walked to Misato's car. "Well I don't know Shinji maybe she just needs a little crack in her armor an she might open up I guess I will just haft to see," Adrean said as they got into the car.  
  
"So the dummy plug system data from Rei is being imputed into the new Eva- 04 in Seattle production area?" Gendo said as he walked with Ritsuko to his office. "Yes, an with the new OS 2 power supply in it as well as the combat data. You know if it works the others may be out of a job soon," Ritsuko said as they stopped at Gendo's office door. "Some how I doubt that Ritsuko. Excuse me I have a meeting to attend," Gendo said as he began to open the door. "Adrean's ratio went up today in the simulator he even tricked out the Maji computer simulations after a few try's is that the information going into the Eva?" Ritsuko said as Gendo shut the door behind him. "Why is it that Gendo is taking his info into the dummy plug system? It is perfect enough that he has her data but now Adrean's? Why are they paying so close attention to him, is it because of my third stop project?" Ritsuko thought as she walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cage #4  
  
Rei was standing on a platform in front of EVA-05 proto-combat type, "So that is who you are an what you mean to Adrean?" Rei said lightly starring into the eyes of the Eva. "But does that mean that the others are like you to? Then what will the other system mean to the others?" Rei said as she sighed inwardly. "Then what am I? What will happen to him is this goes on? Will he to go away?" Rei said as he looked back at the Eva again a then walked out of the room.  
  
End of chapter 2…..  
  
Next episode  
  
A new angle attacks tokyo-3 from above the earth's atmosphere it's up to the Eva pilots to stop it. The Magi computer has come up with a plan to catch it as it falls to earth but will the plan work when Shinji hesitates in battle? Then a mysterious black out happens when the Eva's return from battle an Adrean sees a mysterious man running from the power generator an gives chase, then someone is leaving Adrean clues to what Nerv really is what does this all mean an what is the mysterious project third stop. Before this could be answered Rei and Adrean are off to the U.S to monitor the new activation of EVA-04 but when something goes wrong its up to Rei and Adrean in Eva-05 to stop it in the next chapter  
  
Cloak and Dagger!  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyright all characters and original story line belong to all their approate owners in their big corporate offices that could crush a little guy like me please don't sue me! 


End file.
